


Fantasy Fulfillment But With Fire

by Linzoid



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, barely, cause why not, like 10 words of plot, mostly just fucking, so no underage this time, teenage mick and len, they're like 18 and 19 or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzoid/pseuds/Linzoid
Summary: Mick finally get's to have sex next to a bonfire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a kinda follow up to my fic Russian Roulette But With Porn but you don't need to read that first because this is just straight up fucking and nothing else. 
> 
> unbetaed because my beta moved to the UK and doesn't have wifi yet. miss you buddy :(

 

Mick is “getting in touch with his roots.” or at least that’s what he’s been saying for the past two hours.

Apparently that means driving out to the back of fuck all and building a gigantic bonfire for Beltane. Seriously if Mick had told him he wanted to light shit on fire Len could have arranged it a little closer to civilization.

Could be worse. Spring is barreling along towards summer so it wasn’t to cold but not stiflingly hot either. And hey, he got to watch Mick haul huge chunks of firewood and old furniture around in a tank top. Always a pleasure.

Unfortunately, that part of the entertainment came to an end about 10 minutes ago. Now is apparently the part of the fire building where mick mostly just stares at the pile of wood and occasionally moves like, one twig. Mick calls it a science. Len calls it a fetish. Whatever Len doesn’t judge.

Either way it’s boring as fuck and Mick said he wasn’t lighting the fire until nightfall so Len still has an hour to kill at least. Len’s taking a fucking nap. The truck they stole for the occasion is surprisingly comfy. He swears he can hear mick humming as he drops off.

***

Len comes awake in stages. The first thing he registers is the smell. Burning. If he were someone else that might worry him but he and Mick have been partners for nearly four years now. The smell more calms him then anything. But he can also smell the night. Warm but crisp. Way more like nature then he’s used to.

It’s then that the rest of his senses filter in. He hears crickets, the snapping of the fire. He can feel a light breeze on his face, and rough fabric of the car seat, and a hand lightly rubbing his neck. He knows without even opening his eyes who it is. He knows those hands so fucking well at this point.

Len stretches languidly in the car seat reaching up without even opening his eyes to wind his arms around Mick’s neck and lean up to kiss him. It’s sweet but rough and he tastes like marshmallows. Mick’s sweet tooth is only getting worse with age.

Len opens his eyes to the dark firelit night and his world spins as Mick unceremoniously throws Len over his shoulder. That’s no small thing Len as grown allot and he’s nearly Mick’s size now even if he’s skinnier.  

Half the reason Mick is so strong is probably because he’s always throwing Len around both in bed and out of it. Letting him find out how much of a turn on it is was a questionable decision.

It seems to be working in Len’s favor tonight though because when Mick chucks his over his shoulder his dick twitches so hard it almost hurts.

Len hangs onto mick for deal life and grinds himself on Mick’s shoulder.

For that Mick tosses him onto the ground. Gently. But definitely more caveman than prince charming. Fuck if that isn’t hot.

The air is cooling down even with the bonfire keeping them toasty but the ground still hasn't lost the heat of the day’s sun quite yet. The grass is soft as well which is nice because Len is pretty sure he’s about to get stripped down and fucked into it.

Sure enough Len doesn’t have much time to ponder the stars above (not something you see in the city much) before they’re being blotted out by a - _naked_ \- Mick who turns him over roughly and starts groping for Len’s fly, pressed hotly to his back.

Striping Len takes all of about 20 seconds because Len _was_ really hoping to get lucky tonight. As soon as his clothes have been tossed off somewhere (hopefully not into the fire) Mick’s weight comes down onto him. Half holding his back to Mick’s chest, half pushing him down into the ground. It’s fucking hot.

Len whines a little and tries to rub his dick on the ground he’s pressed into at the same times as he rubs his ass on Mick’s.

Mick responds by pushing up on one elbow while shoving two fingers of the other hand into Len’s ass. Where he got lube Len’s got no idea but he’s grateful for it. They fuck often enough so that the stretch isn’t too bad. Little sting but mostly just hot and good and exactly what he needs.

He fucks Len with his fingers the same way he kissed him earlier. Sweet but rough. Making Len squirm and grab for any part of Mick he can hold onto.

Two fingers become three and then Mick is pulling out and lining up his cock. Rubbing it lovingly over his hole. No condom of course. Figured. Not like either of them had been with anyone else lately and they had already had the talk about STIs and Mick still liked to risk it sometimes. Fucking caveman.

Mick pushes in.

The stretch is so fucking good. Mick doesn’t wait long for him to adjust before he’s hitching up Len’s hips and fucking into him good and rough. Almost frantically.

Len grins from where his head is pressed into the ground and moves one of Mick’s hand from his stomach to his cock. He doesn’t stroke him, just holds him until len get’s the idea and fucks himself into Mick’s fist.

Mick’s other hand moves up to grab at Len’s chest like he’s hoping to find tits. He doesn’t seem disappointed though, just rubs and hums into the back of Len’s neck.

Len whines into the ground. It’s all he can do to tell Mick not to stop. Even if words were appropriate here he isn’t sure he’s still capable of them. He’s so close.

Mick is usually more vocal in bed (or wherever) but Len thinks that it might be the fire bringing out his more primal urges. Making him claim. Len is ok with being claimed if it feels like this. Hell, maybe he’ll even do a little claiming of his own later.

Mick speeds up and Len responds with something that might be a groan, might be a ‘fuck you’ and is probably a ‘fuck me’.

Mick squeezes his dick and shoves a couple of his finger’s in Len’s mouth. Len sucks hard and comes with a muffled yell. As soon as he’s done twitching and spilling himself onto the ground and Mick’s first, he’s shoved down and fucked hard. His ass still clenching rhythmically on Mick’s cock.

He senses are overwhelmed with the smell of the grass, the fire, and both of their sweat. The feeling of being fucked rough and primal. It’s too much and not enough all at once, and when Mick shoves in hard and comes deep inside of him he swears he blacks out.

Mick only stops crushing him with his body weight after Len punches his arm a few times. When he does, he doesn’t pull out right away. Just rolls them over so he’s spooned up behind Len’s back, letting just his cockhead rest inside Len’s hole.

Mick did that sometimes. He was nowhere near as sensitive as Len after he came. It was all well and good except for now after the come down his ass kinda twinged.

Len rolls over, pulling himself off Mick and resettling so he and Mick faced each other, legs still tangled.

Mick was beautiful like this. Firelight danced across his expression of contentment and satisfaction. Like the cat who got the cream.

“Satisfied with your fantasy fulfillment?” Len asked.

“Huh?” Mick mumbled.

“Bonfire sex. It’s been a fantasy of yours for as long as we’ve been fucking.”

Mick snorts and wraps himself further around Len. “Maybe.” He kisses Len’s forehead which is stupid and sappy and ridiculous and really should not make Len as happy as it does.

“You know we’re really going to have to move soon.” Len says. Doing his very best to ruin the mood.

Mick tells him to shut up.

  
Len smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some weird things that nobody but me probably cares about. 
> 
> Beltane is a Gaelic may day thing involving bonfires. I know very little about it. Neither, I assume, does Mick. 
> 
> In my mind, the middle of nowhere that Mick drove them out to is one of those grass farms where they grow grass for rich Americans that don’t want to grow it themselves. That’s why the grass is so nice. 
> 
> Did you know that plain old regular grass is one of the most irrigated crops in America? You can’t even eat it wtf guys. 
> 
> You know what we have in New Zealand instead of nice awns? Weeds. Gorse. Something we call cutty grass. So, in short, if you’re going to have sex outside, do it in America. They have nice grass.


End file.
